Hangover Shock
by DestinyHeart9123
Summary: Summary Inside:


**Summary: When Amu wakes up with a hangover, she didn't expect to see Ikuto sleeping in the same bed as her. What exactly happened last night?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Shugo Chara Peach Pit Does. **

**.::. Hangover Shock.::.**

My body responded to warm sunlight streaming across my face. The birds were chirping and I could smell the rich smell of hot chocolate wafting through the air, tempting me to get out of bed and have a cup. It should have been a perfectly pleasant way to wake up.

Only it wasn't. At least, not when you awake to discover you have a raging hangover.

Little strip rays of sun were peeking through my tightly closed eyelids while my feathered birdie friends' peeping and chirping only further unwelcomed the never-ending drumbeat that pounded in my head. I dared open an eye only to find the seemingly innocent, cheerful beams of light burning me. I winced in pain and swallowed hard. My throat felt like it had eaten sad, and it didn't help when I swallowed the thick morning saliva. I don't know if the normally appetizing scent of hot chocolate could make my throat any better.

No more drinking games for you Amu.

I could vaguely remember some parts last night; the games we played, the loud music that busted my eardrums and the constant yapping of people's voices, more or less mine.

Groaning, I slowly turned to my right to check and see what time it was. My stomach didn't care for the sudden movement, and I felt it lurch in warning. I froze, begging my stomach to settle down. My body was so weak I didn't think I'd make it to the bathroom if puking was well-known. Luckily after a few deep breaths, and a lot of praying, my tummy quieted down, and I continued searching for the garish green numbers of my alarm clock. Only, they weren't there. The clock wasn't on my nightstand where it belonged. That was strange. Instead, in its place, there was a glass top desk holding a small chrome lamp—just like the one in my parents room.

Wait—my parents room? It suddenly hit me. That must have been where I was. What the hell? How did I end up here?

It was then I remembered walking in on a couple in my bed the night before. A naked couple. Naked in my bed. Doing naked things people did when they were naked. In. My. Bed.

Did I mention they were naked? And that they were in my bed? Well, they were.

I shuddered at the thought and mentally noted I needed to burn my sheets. And kill Ami. She was the reason the naked couple was nakedly getting busy in my otherwise naked-free bed. She had somehow convinced me having a party while our parents were away for the two weekends would be a good idea. And it had been.

Until those naked people decided to set up camp and defiled my poor, unsuspecting sheets and mattress.

I'd also had a small amount to drink. Ok, maybe a lot, so sue me. I vaguely remember Yaya starting a game where we couldn't use the word 'hot' or we had to do a jell-o shot. That was after I'd already had my fair share of Ami's 'secret drink'. God, who knew that a fifteen year old girl can make such a thing. And after I walked in on Team Naked in my bed, I believed I used every excuse I could to throw the word 'hot' in at least every other sentence following that little discovery. The rest of the night was pretty much a blur, needless to say. Half of the things I could remember weren't even good enough to remember.

I was definitely paying for it. I knew I should get up and survey the damage to the house. But my head ached and my limbs felt like rubber. I just wanted to sleep that motherfucker off. I snuggled deeper under the covers, shifting my legs, trying to get comfortable. It was then my toes encountered something solid.

A warm and hairy something solid.

My eyes flew open, and I sat up like a shot as I realized I wasn't alone in the bed. Panicked trembling took over the queasy feeling in my stomach. Headache and need to puke forgotten, I slowly shifted my eyes sideways, afraid to look. With my heart pounding in my chest, my head reluctantly followed. Imagine my surprise when my gaze was unexpectedly met with a pair of warm sapphire eyes.

"Morning, Amu," A small shriek escaped my mouth. Adrenaline had me scrambling to get out of the bed. In my haste, the sheets tangled themselves around my flailing limbs, and I tumbled to the floor. The same sapphire eyes were now peering down at me as I laid sprawled over the carpet, deep red Egyptian cotton wound messily around my left leg. "I didn't mean to startle you,"

"Ikuto? I don't…how did you…what…?" I couldn't get a logical sentence out. I was shocked to find myself waking up next to Ikuto of all people. Yes—Utau's Ikuto. The one who still had a grudge against my interest in him. Oh, fuck me. Utau… "Where's Utau?" The fear I felt was instant. I immediately leapt to my feet, stumbling a bit as I kicked and hopped around trying to untwist the sheet from around my ankle. I had to be ready to flee if I needed to.

Ikuto shrugged as if he and I waking up together—even though he had a mean, scary sister—was no big deal. "We had a brotherly and sisterly fight last night and she left. I didn't want to go home and deal with her and her shit for a while, so I crashed here," He shifted back to lie totally at ease on the pillows. I watched as his eyes bobbed up and down in rhythm with my hopping. They seemed to be glued to my chest. I dared to glance down.

Holy fucking Christ. I was so concerned with making a run for it I didn't even realize I was practically naked. No wonder Ikuto was staring at my boobs—the sheer and skimpy purple bra I was wearing was giving him quite an eyeful. Hello, Nipples! The teeny pair of hot pink lace boy shorts didn't leave much to the imagination either. Come to think of it, I never once imagined to leave my ass cheeks hanging out of them either. Double fuck me! A massive headache was starting to form inside my temples. Again.

A strangled, "Oh, God," came from my throat as I instinctively reached for the rest of sheet and yanked it from the bed to try and cover myself.

Bad idea.

The sheet slipped from my fingers to pool at my feet as shock sucked the air from my lungs. I wasn't the only one who was practically naked. There lay Ikuto, wearing only his tight, black boxer briefs, acting like he didn't have a care in the world…

And he had a hard-on. Good Jolly ol' morning hard-on.

I couldn't help it—I stared. It was just so…there. It seemed to be saluting me, beckoning me, saying, 'Good morning. Want to play?' I felt my body begin to hum with desire. _No, no! Focus, Amu,_ I scolded. I forced myself to look him in the eyes. But the smirk he gave me told me I had been caught. Yep, he knew I had been ogling his junk. I felt a blush burn my cheeks as his gaze began to travel—unashamed might I add— down the length of my body, then leisurely make its way back up. He unconsciously licked his lips as his eyes lingered momentarily on my breasts before they again met mine. I'd swear to you I saw his dick twitch a bit.

That is, it may have twitched. But I wouldn't know because I hadn't been looking at it. Again. Or, at least, that's the story I'm gonna stick to.

I just stood there, dazed. The path his eyes had followed tingled with pleasure. I could feel my nipples hard and aching. Down below, I was definitely feeling aroused.

And wet.

But this was no time to be thinking about that. And why was my body reacting like it was when I should be mortified. Okay, so I knew why—Ikuto was as hot as hell. And I'd dreamt many of times about doing naughty things with him…but what the fuck had happened last night? Why were Ikuto and I waking up together—with most of our clothing missing? Had we…?

"Ikuto?" My voice was barely above a whisper. "D-did we…did we…umm…" I couldn't bring myself to ask. Instead I pointed to him and then to myself, letting the insinuation hang in the air. "You know,"

"Have sex?" I bit my lip and nodded. Holly shit! Why did the word 'sex' sound so amazing coming from his mouth? The way his husky voice imitated two words was just so hot. He raised his eyebrows at me. "What do you think?"

"I, uh, I…umm…" I couldn't think. Not with his man bits staring me in the face. I grabbed a nearby pillow and tossed it at him. "Will you cover yourself up please?" I asked, a little more agitatedly than I meant to. But I couldn't help it. My eyes were drawn toward his crotch like it was some kind of beacon. Ikuto obliged, so I continued on. "I don't really know," I admitted, taking a seat on the bed and wrapping the sheet around myself.

"You really don't remember what happened last night?"

Somewhere in the back of my mind I figured that if we had slept together, I at least would have had _some_ recollection of it—and some soreness down there, seeing as it would have been my first time. But right now, any discomfort I felt could have also been due to the fact that I was turned on. Achingly so. Was this the female equivalent of blue balls? "No," I answered truthfully.

"Then I guess the question is whether or not I should be insulted,"

I didn't even know what to say to that. "Ikuto, I'm sorry,"

He gave a throaty laugh. "You want to know what happened last night?"

"Yes!" Wait—that answer was too quick. "No!" But I really _did _want to know! "Um…maybe?"

"Nothing happened in this bed,"

I breathed a premature sigh of relief before his words completely sunk in. "Good…wait—what? What do you mean nothing happened 'in this bed'? Did we do something somewhere else?"

"Relax, Amu. I'm just giving you a hard time," He got out of bed and reached over to tweak my nose. As he drew his hand away, he brushed a stray of pink lock behind my ear. I felt a blush creep up my cheeks. And a flutter that started deep in my belly.

"So we didn't do anything last night," I confirmed.

He shook his head, "Nah. The party was wrapping up, and when I asked you if I could stay here, you started rambling about naked people and told me I could sleep here if I would help you up to your parents room. Once we got in here, you stripped down to your underwear and begged me to lay down with you just to keep you company. And that's all that happened, I swear. We both fell asleep. No sex,"

"Then I guess I should thank you for being such a gentleman and not taking advantage of me," Why was I a tad disappointed? Pushing that feeling down, I gave into my curiosity. "So what happened with you and Utau? Someone messed her hair up while she sat there watching you like a hawk?"

"Well, she wasn't too happy when _Don't Cha_ came on and you proceeded to give me a lap dance…"

I did _what?_ Mortification had me dropping my head into my hands. "Oh. My. God. I did that?" I immediately imagined how ridiculous and desperate I must have seemed to Ikuto, draping myself all over him in a drunken stupor. I had to have made a fool of myself. "I am so sorry," I found myself apologizing again.

His voice dropped an octave, and I caught him looking down at my chest again. "Don't be. It was hot," He moved his hands behind his head and sighed. Some greater part of me had a subconscious feeling that that sigh was referred to last night. "The way you shacked those hips...you remind me of a pole dancer,"

The blush was back in full force—as were the tingles in my panties, but I tried to ignore those. He thought it had been hot? And a pole dancer? "You're saying some really random stuff right now Ikuto,"

He tilted his head, his hands on his knees. "How so?"

"W-well, talking about how hot I was when I danced my body all over yours is not something I would find aroused," Holly shit I did not just say that! "Besides, now Utau's mad at me, but mostly you,"

He shrugged. "Fuck it. My sister needs to learn when to back out of my life once in a while,"

My brow furrowed in puzzlement. I knew Utau was always overreacting to the most insignificant things, but Ikuto usually found it more amusing than anything. Right now, his expression was serious. "What do you mean?"

"We've been having problems for some time now. She knows I feel smothered by her when she gets suspicious and possessive over every little thing, but instead of letting me explain or giving me some space, she tries to pull me closer, to hold that leash a little tighter. And then I feel guilty because I purposely try and push her—I don't know—maybe in hopes of pushing her away. I mean, I love her because she's my sister and all," His gaze met mine with such intensity, I felt slightly uncomfortable. "But I am not too comfortable with her having to be around me, ya know?"

I swallowed audibly. "So what are you going to do now? Are you going to be moving out or something?" I could feel hope swell in my chest. Maybe he could finally move out and not be so dragged on by her. Don't get me wrong, Utau and I have been cool for a while, but lately she's been very sharp.

"I don't know."

He didn't know? I was right back at square one—not knowing where I stood with him. "Oh," was all I could say.

"Are you disappointed?"

"Why would I be disappointed?"

"It's a simple yes or no answer." The searching look was back.

I knew what he was really asking. I felt like the both of us were constantly playing some sort of game where neither of us wanted to admit how we truly felt about each other unless we had complete comfort from the other that the feelings were mutual. So if I said yes, would he tell Utau to back off a little? I didn't want to be the reason for their constant fighting and not being able to accept me as her somewhat family. He needed to come to that decision on his own. There had been many opportunities before, but each time, Utau came and stole the moment from me, which really hurt, I'm not gonna lie, because as an older brother, he goes with her every commandment. So instead of following my heart, I mustered up some rationality and shrugged my shoulders, trying to act casual, because I can't compete with a sister that wants to spent some family time with her brother. "I think you need to do what's best for you, and if that happens to be staying and being the sort of older brother you are…" deep breath, Amu, "…then you should stay and be that kind of brother to her,"

Confusion flickered in his eyes, and frustration was evident in clench of his jaw although he tried to make his tone light and teasing. "You're not really answering my question,"

"And you're putting me in a pretty shitty position." What did he want me to say? _Yes, fuck yes! Please move out! I am madly in love with you and want us to be together but your sister can't understand until you grow some balls and speak up._ Although some part of me would have really loved to say that, the other me knew that the reality was, Ikuto couldn't and wouldn't tell Utau that. It wasn't his type of personality from the moment I met him. Especially if all that was between us was a just little bit of physical attraction.

Or a lot.

He ran his fingers through his hair, tugging roughly at it in aggravation. He sat there for nearly a minute before he scooted closer to me on the bed. I could feel the warmth emanating from his body. My breath hitched as I felt his hand press softly against the small of my back, his fingers brushing softly over my bare skin. "Ikuto," his name slipped from my lips, soft and breathy, "what are you doing?"

His eyes locked onto mine with a fierce determination I had never seen. "Tell me what you want, Amu,"

More than anything, I wanted him to kiss me. And because I was afraid I would let him, I lowered my head and stared at my hands. My fingers itched to reach out and touch him, but instead I grasped them together tightly. "Don't," was all I said.

Silence reigned for an awkward moment. I didn't know whether that silence was from the thinking we were doing, or my answer to his boldness.

Feeling the need to say something, anything to break this ice, I asked him the same question. "Tell me what _you_ want, Ikuto," But maybe I might have asked the wrong thing. What is there that Ikuto didn't want? He once told me if he wasn't controlled by Utau day or night, he'd do something with his relationships with his friends—including me by any chance. Of course, he didn't tell me that last bit, but as he gazed deeply into my eyes, I knew he didn't need to say anything.

He started to rub my cheek softly with his thumb, pressing deeper as he tried to get my attention. Not that he needed any more touching, I was fully aware of his movements, and the feeling of his fingertips.

His lips pressed lightly against my ear, tickling me with his breath and kneading his mouth over the earlobe. I wasn't sure what to make out of this—not that I didn't mind. The feeling was almost enlightening. "I want to do all dirty things with you," I squeaked in my throat, trying to keep down the feeling of hotness that was forming between my legs. I shuffled around, trying to get a more comfortable feel than his fingers that are now sliding alongside my hips. I suppressed a moan.

"Ikuto, I-I don't think this is a good idea..." He started to lower his head towards my face, his body turned to face my sweating body glistering through the thicker sunlight.

His hands started to get personal. The feeling he was bringing to me felt rougher than his fingers on my hip. His lips were attacking my jaw, giving me a sort of determination on where he wants us to go. "Amu.." He whispered.

Something clicked in me, deeper and harder than my breathing, which was unhinge. I pressed my shaking hands towards his naked torso, pushing gently with my fingers—that were already feeling the weakness of his touch—away from my body. "Don't," I said again. I couldn't have this sort of thing with him, not until he works things out with his family and where I fit in. "No," I said more firmly, knowing he wouldn't take 'don't' for an answer.

We sat there, feeling hot and bothered in different sections of our bodies. The birds outside were chirping louder, and the sun had come out through the shadows of night.

Ikuto, understanding that he was no longer needed—or maybe in his case, wanted—slowly pushed himself off the bed and picked his pants up off the floor. "I guess I'd better go."

I struggled to keep my gaze diverted. "Uh, yeah."

We said nothing more as he got dressed, but the tension was so thick in the air I could almost literally feel it pressing down on me. I wanted to stop him, to tell him how I felt about him, to let him know that he needs to grow balls, and not in a sexual way. But I didn't. Neither of us could deny there had always been _something_ between us from the moment I first stepped my boundaries to get to know him deeper, yet I feared whatever that _something_ was, it just wasn't…enough.

He threw his flannel shirt over the fitted black tank he'd worn the night before. Running a hand through his soft midnight blue hair, he casually smiled at me as though nothing happened.

"I'll walk you to the front door," I unconsciously said to him. Still smiling, he nodded and began to walk outside of my parents' room .

We made our way down stairs towards the front door. I was forcing my feet to stay strong. At the moment they felt like falling and breaking on me. I finally had a good look at the damage of the house. Not bad, if you count a little bit of mess here and there. The one thing that did surprise me, and would be needing a very special attention too, was the mess on the couch. I had no idea Kukai stayed overnight. But his ride was from Utau, so of course he'd stay as well. I held a laugh as we passed him; drool sliding between his opened lips.

Ikuto stopped in front of the door. He turned around, hands in his pockets like a casual movement any guys do. But Ikuto was different. His hands were somewhat bigger in his pockets then before. I bit my lip; he was fisting his hands. "I'll see you around?"

I could only nod. "bye," I whispered when I finally found my voice.

"Bye," He faced the closed door again, reaching out for the handle, but suddenly stopped, as if he was hesitating to leave. Turning around slowly, he fixed his gaze directly on me. "Amu,"

"Yeah?" I said to fast. I hope he didn't think I was desperate to hear something reassuring from him.

"If we'd done it last night, you definitely would have remembered," I adverted my eyes for a second to calm down my insides. I looked back up at him. He stared intently at me for a moment longer before pulling the door open. Throwing one last wink over his shoulder, he walked out. The door clicked shut behind him.

I could only stand there, dumbfounded. Everything in me were twisting and churning, lust pooling deep in my abdomen. How could such simple words and such a simple look leave me so hot and bothered after, only moments before, I was feeling so hurt and confused? Holy shit! The hangover felt thicker now than before. I needed a cold shower—this morning had been nothing but a rough touch to the heart.

I started to walk back upstairs, but stopped as I walked up to Kukai. I bent down and stared at him for a while, my eyes finding every feature about him hilarious. I chuckled out of randomness. "How do you even deal with Utau's attitude?" before pulling a blanket over him and walking away. I'll wake him up after my shower. He can help me clean up while he's here.

**Read and Review. **


End file.
